


Androids and Soulmates

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Series: Hannor Week 2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know what this is TBH, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: There are two things that everyone is obsessed with: androids and soulmates. Hank hates both, so of course he had to have an android as his soulmate.





	Androids and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Hannor Week ](http://hannorweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Day 6 - Soulmate AU

In their high-tech society, there were two things that absolutely everyone seemed to obsess about without fail: the creation of androids and whether or not they really benefited society, and the fact that everyone was supposed to have a soulmate that they were connected to.

Detroit was the place where the former mostly resided. It was where androids were created, where they were most prominently used, and where you could barely walk two steps without seeing something related to them. Whether it was an android walking in the street, an advertisement for androids or an anti-android campaign, there was always _something_.

But it was his home, and the place to go when you just didn’t give a flying fuck about whether or not you found your soulmate.

Most people around were more interested in just doing whatever they wanted to do. Even though they were taught to not date until they met and married their soulmate, if they wanted to disobey that teaching then they would.

It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Hank himself had dated, married and had a child with a woman who wasn’t his soulmate, but that didn’t change the fact that at one point, he did love her. And he loved his child, wishing every day that they were still all okay and living together as happy families did.

As long as people were happy and not hurting anyone, it was up to them to decide what they wanted to do in life, nobody else.

Either way, Hank couldn’t care less about androids or soulmates.

Androids were just a part of life now and there was nothing that anyone could do about that. Even if he personally didn’t like them at all, he knew that it was useless to waste so much time and energy on trying to get rid of them like other people did.

Soulmates were similar… they were a part of life that annoyed the shit out of him, but even though he didn’t like them, there was nothing he could do about it.

Regardless, he would rather not think about either if he could help it. It felt like he was getting far too old to be getting worked up about things that just didn’t matter to him, so he tried to avoid them like the plague instead.

Not that it worked, mind you. They were impossible to avoid no matter what you did, but it sure as hell didn’t stop him from trying anyway.

That’s why he spent most of his free time drinking his days and mind away at a bar hidden deep in the back alleys of Detroit, where people obsessed with soulmates didn’t go and androids weren’t allowed.

It was about the only place that he was given any sort of peace of mind. There was no need to worry about people talking about things that he didn’t want to hear about and he didn’t have to worry about some piece of plastic walking in like it had a stick up its ass.

There had never been a time while he was there where someone bothered him while he was drinking, fortunately for him. It was such a shit, run-down place that only a handful of regulars went there, all of them preferring to keep to themselves. They didn’t so much as look at each other, instead sitting with their heads down and staring at the table or bar like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

It was how he liked it. Just a bunch of people there to drink, not interested in each other or the world around them. Just their glass and the bitter taste of beer on their tongues and burning their throats.

Today seemed to be different, though. As he sat there and neared double digits in the number of refills he had, it looked like younger folk were deciding to check the place out.

Most of them left as quickly as they arrived, but it was only a matter of time before someone actually decided to hang around. He attributed it to the fact that there was only one week left before Christmas, so people were hanging out later and going to places they normally wouldn’t.

It seemed like just about everyone was getting worked up about Christmas though as he started to pay attention to what was going on around him. Even the usual crowd seemed to be talking about gifts that they were either giving or receiving, murmuring to each other and even the barkeep under their breath.

None of them dared to approach him, thankfully, so he didn’t really mind it all that much. They were still being fairly quiet, only talking to people who also seemed interested in the holiday coming up.

But then the one thing that he hoped wouldn’t happen, happened.

A small group of three made their way in, young and loud and clearly bar hopping. One of them already looked piss drunk, stumbling and giggling while the rest talked nonsense much louder than necessary

They didn’t look like they were going to leave, instead commenting loudly how shit the place looked and that it apparently looked like all the drinks were spiked.

Hank was already extremely pissed off at them.

Young people didn’t usually go into the bar, and that was one of the reasons why he liked it so much. He didn’t hate younger people at all, but he had paternal instincts that tended to kick in and he just… didn’t want to deal with that while he was busy moping.

There people in particular seemed like they definitely needed an adult to tell them to calm down and go the fuck home.

Once they settled down, they were actually pretty quiet. It surprised him as he got yet another glass of beer, continuing to drink away as they mumbled amongst each other. Whatever they were saying was nowhere near loud enough for him to hear, so he managed to forget they were there completely.

It gave him high hopes. He could feel himself getting to the point of too-drunk-to-care, so he hoped they’d keep their distance and keep quiet until he reached it. A few more drinks and he was leaving to do his second favourite thing… _sleep_.

Just as he was on his last drink, they got loud. And the thing they decided to talk loudly about? Soulmates, of fucking course.

Hank groaned and wanted to drop his head against the bar counter. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he’d probably have too much trouble lifting it back up, meaning he’d be stuck listening to their bullshit until he got his strength back.

The things that they were saying pissed him off beyond belief. It was like they were competing with each other, all of them telling fantastical stories of how they met their soulmates and trying to one-up each other with the most interesting story.

It all sounded so incredibly fake, and the more they talked, the worse the stories got. Half the time they didn’t even make sense...

Hell, they even argued over which one of them was happier with their soulmate, followed up by who gained the most out of meeting them! It was pretty fucked up, especially after hearing some of the crazy shit they were saying.

There were so many cases of people using the fact that they’re soulmates with someone as a basis to extort and manipulate them. People felt so entitled nowadays to things that they didn’t even have any jurisdiction over purely because it was related to their soulmate.

So many times, he’d heard of assholes stealing money from their soulmate, using their ‘love’ to convince them to conduct illegal activities, pretending to be someone’s soulmate just to meet them or use them… the list of downright shitty things people did under the guise of having a soulmate disgusted him and made him feel sick.

In the end, people just used each other. They did everything in their power to get what they wanted with no regard to the people getting hurt in the aftermath.

With anger driving him, he drank the rest of his beer, put it on his tab and left as soon as he possibly could. Those people seemed just like the pieces of shits he had to deal with every day, so he had no tolerance for them when all he wanted to do was relax.

Stepping outside the bar, he made his way to the nearest street to hail a cab. Fuck walking; even though he lived nearby he couldn’t bring himself to even attempt to walk it.

He just wanted to go home and not hear another thing about soulmates for the rest of his life, as impossible as that was to accomplish. He was sure that he’d hear about another case of someone exploiting their soulmate the moment he went back to work.

Once home, he gave Sumo a quick pat and collapsed onto his couch with a loud and lengthy sigh. Sumo followed him and sat right by his side, pressing his head against Hank’s hand for more attention.

Giving in almost immediately, he attempted to distract himself by focusing on the feeling of Sumo’s soft fur. But it wasn’t enough. He was just so bothered and angry that he wanted to punch something to let off some steam…

Then he noticed a marker not too far away from him and his mind started to wander. If he decided to write something on himself, would someone else see it?

From what he’d heard, the person that you were soulmates with were supposed to be connected by marks on their skin. So, if he wrote something, technically his soulmate would be able to see it in the exact same spot for who knew how long. It wasn’t permanent, he knew that much, but he wasn’t positive about how it was supposed to work exactly.

Before he knew it, the marker was in his hand and he was writing a message for the soulmate that he didn’t even believe he had. It was a simple one, only comprising of two words but relaying everything the other person needed to know about him.

Written on his arm in shining silver ink was now a big _‘fuck you’_ in a place that couldn’t be missed.

If he did have a soulmate, then they’d see it and at least know that he wasn’t interested. It was for the best that they never met or knew each other, because there’s no way they’d get along anyway.

He didn’t care what anyone else said. There was no way he’d just magically fall in love with some random just because ‘fate’ put them together, or some other bullshit.

Smiling to himself, he felt a drunken sense of accomplishment. His anger had mostly faded away, leaving just this strange feeling in his gut that made him feel a bit anxious. Or maybe that was hunger, since he hadn’t really eaten?

Getting up to get rid of the marker and grab something to eat, he was heating up some noodles when he had a weird urge to look at his arm.

Written in immaculate text was the message _‘that’s not very nice’_ , followed by a sad face. It almost made him knock the pot off his stove as he startled, not expecting to be given proof that he did, in fact, have a soulmate after all.

Something about it didn’t sit right with him, but he couldn’t even deny the fact that he was incredibly flustered.

Either way, he ignored it.

 

~

 

As his soulmate kept writing him messages, the reason why it was making him uneasy finally came to him: whoever was writing these messages was, without a doubt, an android.

The writing was too precise and perfect to be written by a human. It didn’t make any sense to him at all, but it was the only explanation that he could think of. As such, he didn’t bother going out of his way to reply to a single message he received.

He already had to deal with an android, Connor, while he was at work. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with one in his personal life as well.

But the more messages he got, the more distant and distracted that Connor seemed to become. It wasn’t any of his business, but the fact that he kept looking at his arm hopefully wasn’t lost on him.

It made him anxious, though. There was no way that Connor was his soulmate, right?

He’d be lying if he said that specific android hadn’t managed to make him feel a bit less hatred for them. There was just something about him that helped him to see the human in them, but that didn’t mean that he was okay with having a soulmate that was one.

They’d been working together as partners for a while now, and Hank had the sneaking suspicion that Connor was actually a deviant. Even if he didn’t realise it, the way he acted was… far more different to the others that worked with the Detroit Police Department. He showed empathy every time they were assigned to a case.

Whether it be a deviant case, he always did his best to make sure that Hank was safe and conveniently ended in the deviants getting away.

Thinking about it, a lot of the information added up.

“I can’t believe I’m asking you this, but…” Hank sighed, looking at Connor in mild annoyance. “Why the hell do you keep staring at your arm like that? You know we have a job to do, right?”

Startled, Connor stood up straight as his cheeks flushed… blue? Hank had no idea that androids could blush.

“I received a message on my arm not long ago,” he admitted shyly, reaching down to take his coin out of his pocket. “That means… I have a soulmate, right? I didn’t think it was possible, so I wanted to get to know them better…”

Hank almost wished he never bothered asking. The last thing he expected was for Connor to just be straightforward and honest about what was on his mind, but it confirmed his fears.

“You already know him, unfortunately,” he replied, figuring it was best if he just got it out of the way so they could work without being distracted. “So, quit it, already.”

Connor blinked in confusion, frowning at Hank a bit.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. I really don’t know anything about this person other than the fact that they probably don’t like me.”

Shaking his head, he took his pen out of his pocket. After all the time he’d spent ignoring the urge to write something back, he couldn’t believe that the thing that would convince him to use it was revealing himself.

Face flushing lightly, he wrote _‘fuck you, Connor’_ on his arm this time, waiting for a reaction.

Looking up, he saw that Connor’s face had gone a much darker shade of blue than it was before. Just as expected, the message was also clear as day on the android’s arm.

It took a while for a response, and it wasn’t what he expected.

“Can we go on a date?” Connor asked eagerly, his face lighting up in excitement. “I’ve always wanted to go on a date.”

“No.”

“Oh, then can I come visit your dog?”

“No.”

“…Can we talk a bit more and get to know each other better?”

“No.”

“Can I hold your hand while we walk back?”

“Are you ever going to shut up?”

“No.”

“What if I say yes?”

“Only one way to find out, Lieutenant.”

Groaning in annoyance, he took Connor’s hand into his and ignored the warm feeling that spread throughout his body.

Hank did not care about androids, or soulmates, but… maybe he’d make an exception for Connor.

_Maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Critique, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
